


You're My Sweetheart

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Finn Balor - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: I’m ready to become more than what we are, and I hope you do too. Please want the same things I do.





	You're My Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had. There will NOT be a second part so please do not ask. I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!

“Fuck! Trina baby… ya, ya gotta stop! W-we don’t have time… Shit!” Finn hisses, his head falling back against the wall. “S-Someone c-could come by and… hear… God Damn it Trina!”

Finn wraps his fist around my hair, giving it a hard tug that makes me moan. I release he cock with a loud pop, looking up at Finn smiling,

“Well then, you’re just going to have to be quiet won’t you?” I tease, sticking my tongue out, giving the head of his cock a kitten lick. 

“Sweet Jesus!” he exclaims, eyes shut tight. 

Keeping my eyes on his face, I wrap my lips around the tip of his cock, slowly sinking my mouth down his length to take as much of his as a can. Pressing my tongue against the vein running along the underside of his cock, I feel him twitch in my mouth.

“Trina! “H-ho-how can I ke-keep quiet when you have th-that pretty l-little mouth on my cock. Feel so fuckin’ good! Fuck it!”

He tightens his grip on my hair, taking control of my movements. His hips start to move in time with the bobbing of my head.

“Yeah, suck my cock, ya dirty girl. Love me fuckin’ your mouth don’t ya. Want me to cum down your throat, have the taste of me in your mouth for the rest of the night huh? Goddamn it! I fuckin’ love your mouth! Take it baby, yeah, that’s my good girl. My Sweetheart!"

I moan around him at his words. I love the heavy feel of his cock in my mouth, the salty taste of his pre-cum dribbling on my tongue with ever bob of my head. And the thrill of knowing at any moment, one of our co-workers could happen to pass by the hall and catch us only adds to my excitement. I place my hands on his thighs, digging my nails into his flesh, working my mouth faster over his cock.

“Katrina! Damn it baby! I’m gonna cum… Swallow it all Sweetheart, I want you to swallow every last drop.”

Humming in response, I take control back from him. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, my other hand gently messages his balls. I pump my hands other his length, focusing the attention of my mouth and tongue on the head. I swirl my tongue around the tip, licking up every dribble of pre cum he has to give.

“Cum for me Finn,” I moan against his cock, “Please… I want you to cum for me.”

“Son of a bitch!” 

Finn forces me away from his cock, jerking me up and pushing me up against the wall.

“I’ve changed my mind, I don’t wanna cum in this dirty mouth of yours, I wanna cum…”

Finn pushes my skirt up around my waist, griping my thighs to pick me up so I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes my panties to the side and without warning; Finn suddenly slams his cock to the hilt. 

“Oh God!” I nearly scream, clinging to him.

The stretch of his cock pounding my cunt has my eyes rolling to the back of my head. 

“My Sweetheart, such a tight pussy around my cock. Nice and wet for me!” 

Finn’s thrusts are hard and fast, giving me no time to adjust to the stretch of his cock and I fucking love it.

“Give it to me Finn! Yes, fuck me, pound me so hard I can feel you the rest of the night! Oh… Ah yes fuck Finn!” 

A deep growl rumbles from the back of his throat, his fingers digging into my thighs so hard I know there will be bruises.

“My dirty little slut… Goddamn, you love when I get rough with you don’t you. You love knowing that someone could walk past at any moment and catch us with my dick buried deep in this pussy.”

“Yes! Yes, I love it Finn! Oh God! Fuck me please! AH!”

His pace increases and I’m rendered nothing but a moaning, whimpering mess, bucking my hip in time with his thrusts. With every thrust Finn’s pelvic bone rubs right against my clit, adding to my pleasure. 

My nails scrap up his back, leaving clear claw marks, he’s going to have a hell of time covering those up for his match. 

Finn nips and sucks at my neck, leaving multiple hickies all over my skin. His thrust become erratic and uneven.

“Gonna cum… Fuck Sweetheart, I’m gonna cum!”

I can feel his cock swell in my cunt, twitching, fuck he feels so damn good! 

“C-cu-cum in m-me! Pl-please!” I beg, squeezing my cunt tight around his cock.

“Fucking hell!” he roars, “yeah, take me fuckin’ cum! You’re gonna be a good girl and keep my cum in you hot cunt all night! I want ya to feel us leaking from your pussy through the rest of the show! Shit yeah!”

The thought of having Finn’s cum filling me, walking around with him dripping out of me with no one the wiser, it sends me over the edge. 

I bury my face in the crook of Finn’s neck, screaming out my release. My body is reduced to shaking and jerking from the force of my orgasm. I feel every twitch of Finn’s cock, releasing his hot cum deep in my cunt. Fuck, it’s so good! I can’t help but to keep humping his cock, wanting to drag this moment and feeling out for as long as possible.

Slowly Finn and I stop moving, all energy drained. Finn leans his forehead on my shoulder, breathing hard. I hold him close to me, running my fingers up and down his back. I love the feel of his hard body against mine, the way he holds me after sex, the gentle kisses he would place over my skin as he murmurs sweet little nothings to me. My heart swells every time. No one has ever made me feel this way before, and I doubt anyone could ever come close. Not that I want anyone else, I want Finn, and Finn only.

I pepper my lips up his neck, over every inch of his face that I can reach until our lips connect. My hands wrap around his neck, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss, putting every ounce of feeling into that single kiss. 

Finn breaks the kiss first, resting his forehead against mine, those beautiful blue eyes of his staring right into my soul. 

God, how I want to tell him how much I love him.

“Well, that was one hell of a pre-match warm up.” Finn says with a smile on his face. 

Carefully, he eases his cock from my now deliciously sore cunt. I let out a mewl at the loss of him, feeling out combined releases dripping from my cunt. He fixes my panties and skirt for me before too much of his cum could run down my leg. 

Taking a step back he fixes his ring trunks still grinning at me. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” I move closer to him, running my up his bare chest, “you know how I love seeing you in your ring gear. And his new gray gear, hnng, so fucking sexy. Plus, seeing the outline of your cock didn’t help either.”

Finn wraps a hand around the back of my neck, pulling my back in for a rough, dominating kiss. Teeth nipping at my lower lip, I moan into the kiss. God, he’s good with his mouth. He pulls away before the kiss can get too heated, nuzzling his nose against mine. 

“You miss, are a very naughty girl.” Finn says with a smile.

I run my tongue over his lips, “Very… I guess you’ll just have to spank me to teach me a lesson”

“Damn it Katrina,” he groans, “I got a match coming up soon. Ya can’t put thoughts like that in my head.” 

I give a giggle, pushing away from him, “Fine then. Later. I’m not needed for the whole show. I just have a couple of interviews to do and then I’m done. How about I head out early and pick us something up to eat and we share a room together.”

Finn pecks my nose making me scrunch my face at tickle of his beard,

“That sound great Sweetheart, I’d like to cuddle up with you tonight, I sleep better when I have your body pressed up against me. I like waking up to this pretty face too, perfect start to the day.”

I melt at his words. He is not making this easy for me of not just shouting my feeling to him right then and there. No, I want to do something special when I tell him how I feel.

“I like sleeping next to you too. Makes me feel safe and warm.” I sheepishly reply, biting my lip.

Finn presses his lips to my forehead, “Alright, I’ll see you back at the hotel later. I’ve got to go.”

With one last quick kiss, Finn is rushing away to go get ready for his promo and match against Bray Wyatt. 

I let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. My heart feels like it could just burst from pure joy. That man is just too much!

I take a moment, getting myself together and head of to get to work.

“Now that is a smile of a woman who was just thoroughly fucked. Was it good?” Emma laughs, wrapping her arm around mine and walks beside me.

“Em, with Finn, it’s never anything less than extraordinary.” 

Emma gives a loud squeal, jumping like an excited school girl. 

“Oh my god! I’m so jealous of you. You lucky bitch!” she exclaims, playfully glaring at me.

“Oh trust me, I know it. That man is something else.”

We both laugh at that, heading to catering, I worked up an appetite.

“Alright, but seriously, when are you going to finally make things official between you two? It is clear to just about everyone that you guys have feelings for each other.”  
I can’t stop the smile on my face, “I’m going to tell him tonight.”

“Really?!”

I nod, “Yeah, I’ve realized just how deeply I’m in love with him and I just don’t want to wait any longer before I tell him. This friends with benefits things was a great way to start out, and I don’t want things to change. I just want to be able to officially call him my boyfriend.”

Emma smiles at me, “That’s great Trina. I’m really happy for you. You and Finn will make a great couple.”

We drop the conversation after that, having to get to work, and soon I’m so distracted by work that I don’t have a chance to stop and think about Finn, even though he is always there in the back of my mind.

I’m finally able to leave and head back to the hotel. I catch a ride with Emma, asking her to stop so we can get some take out. I order something special for Finn and I, getting some of his favorite things. I would rather I be able to cook for him, but I’ll make do with what I got.

We get to the hotel, and I head right to Finn’s room, thankful he gave me his extra key card. I decide against taking a shower just yet. I want to save that for when Finn is here and we can shower together, it’s always more fun with him. After, I curl up on the bed, with the TV going and wait for Finn to arrive. 

It’s nearly two in the morning, where could Finn be? He said he would be coming here right after the show, did something happen? 

The thought of Finn being hurt hits me hard and I can feel myself begin to panic. I jump from the bed to grab my phone ready to call around and see if anyone has heard from Finn. I need to know that he’s okay!

“Hello?” the tired voice of Karl Anderson comes from the other end of the phone.

“Hey, Karl, sorry to be calling so late. H-have you heard from Finn recently? He said we’d get something to eat together but I haven’t heard from him.”

“Uh… yeah. Couple of us went to a bar to get drinks, he wanted to celebrate his win and ending the feud with Bray. He was great the last time I saw him, flirting with this hot brunette with big tits. He’s probably in his hotel room getting his dick wet, I know how he can be when he finds a sexy girl he likes. Don’t worry about him Trina, I’m sure Finn’s fine. More than fine if he’s doing what I think he is.”

Karl laughs and I feel my heart drop, suddenly feeling very sick.

“Heh, yeah.” I force a small laugh, “you’re probably right… Night Karl. Sorry again.” 

I quickly hang up and toss my phone onto the bed.

In his room getting his dick wet… right. But I’m in his room… Is he really with another woman right now? B-But what about us? I thought that he, we… God, I’ve been a complete fool haven’t I?

No, Katrina, don’t think like that. Just because he was flirting doesn’t mean he is going to fuck her. He flirts, that’s just how he is when he is on a winning high. Plus, he said he’d come back here and spend the night with me. We have something special, he wouldn’t ruin that for some random pussy. Right?

I pace around the room, biting my thumb nail, my stomach all in knots with the thought of Finn screwing around with someone else. I know we’re not exclusive, but I just thought that, well with how things have progressed, it was an unspoken agreement that we were going to be with other people. Or the least he could do is tell me he is with other women. That’s what people do in these situations don’t they?

The sound of loud giggling out in the hall pulls me from my thoughts. I look up as the laughter sounds like it is getting closer to the room. God, am I going to have to listen to that all night while also dealing with this anxiety? I hope not. Suddenly the door is clicking and opening up, revealing Finn with the loud, obnoxious giggling brunette with obviously fake boobs, but very nice fake boob. 

No, wait, what?!

I freeze, gaping at the pair as they stumble into the hotel room.

“Who the hell are you? Finny? Who is she?!”

Finn stares at me with wide eyes, like he wasn’t expecting me to be here. Right then, that clears it all right up for me. 

I shake my head, “Uh, um, I’m sorry? I-I think there must have been some kind of mix up! Oh God! I’m sorry, I think the hotel got the keys mixed up or something. I’m terribly sorry!” 

I rush to grab my bags, “I- I’ll just leave and g-go talk to the front desk! I’m sorry!”

I run out the door, not sparing Finn a second glance. I can feel his eyes on me the whole time I’m talking. But not once did he try and speak up. He doesn’t even call after me once I’m out the door. 

I chock back a sob as I get onto the elevator. How could I have been so stupid?! Had he been seeing other women the whole time we were together? W-was I nothing more than a bed warmer?! H-he made it seem like we were more though! 

The sweet words, the promises, the dates… I- I don’t want to believe it. But how could I misinterpret that?! It is clear he was bringing her back to the hotel to fuck, not even remembering I was going to be there. He didn’t even tell me he was heading to the bar. God, I’m such a fool. A fool who fell in love with a man whore! 

Where my heart was once ready to burst with joy and happiness, ready to confess my love; my heart is now ripped in two, broken and barely beating. 

It has been a week since that night in the hotel and I just can’t seem to bring myself to confront Finn about it. I don’t really want to hear what he has to say, what excuse he might come up with to justify what happened. But then again, there is nothing he can say to justify his actions. Because being drunk is not an excuse not for me anyway.

Plus, I can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, him bringing that woman to the hotel room was his cruel way of telling me that it is over between us. 

Or maybe this whole time, he has been with other, random women and not just with me. It’s not like we were exclusive, but still. I haven’t been with anyone but him since this whole thing started between us. I probably wouldn’t have cared so much if that it was established from the very beginning that we were free to have other partners. It would have made this thing even more casual than what it was. But with the late night “sleepovers” and cuddling, little dates nights, and the way Finn would “claim me” every time we had sex, it all made it seem like what Finn and I had was deeper. 

I really thought that Finn and I had something good, something special. But I guess I was wrong. I fell for a guy who just wanted fuck buddy. 

I let out a sigh, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my chest from the thought. 

“Hey, Trina, there you are, Finn’s been looking for you. Said he had something important to talk about. Eh, I wonder what it could be… hmmm?” Emma nudges me, wiggling her eyebrows at me with a sly smirk on her face. 

Of course she would be thinking that it is something good, or even dirty. She doesn’t know what happened, no one knows. 

I shake my head at her, “Tell him that I’m busy and I don’t want to talk to him. It’s done and everything that needed to be said has. There is nothing more to be done or said. “  
Emma’s eyes go wide, mouth hung open from disbelief.

“What are you talking about? Did you and Finn break up? Why? When? What happened Trina?” her questions tumble out without a break in between.

“For us to break up, we’d have to be dating. We weren’t anything more than fuck buddies. He made that perfectly clear when he brought a woman back to the hotel room and acting surprised that I was there. We were nothing more than fuck buddies Em, but even that is over. I have to go now. I’ll find you later and we can ride together. Bye.”

I take off before Emma could question me any farther. I am just not up to deal with this now, I’ve got work I have to do that is much more important, and also distracting. I need distracting. 

I manage to keep my mind and body busy the whole night, not slowing down enough to give myself a chance to rest or think. And by the end of the night I am completely worn out, ready to find Emma and hit the road. I hop up on one of the equipment boxes and let out a sigh, hanging me head. 

“There you are Sweetheart. I’ve been lookin’ everywhere for ya. Will you please talk to me? Please Sweetheart, I need you to talk to me.”

The pleading voice of Finn Balor reaches my ears, causing me to jerk my head up and stare at him wide eyed. Fuck, he found me.

I wipe all emotion from my face, staring at him with a completely blank face. I will not let him get the better of me. I will not fall for those gorgeous blue eyes of his, or that sweet smile. He no longer has an effect on me. I hop off the crate ready to leave.

“Don’t call me Sweetheart Finn. I’m not your sweetheart, not anymore. And I don’t think we have anything to talk about. Pretty sure everything was said when you came into our hotel room with a drunk ring rat ready to fuck her. I hope you got tested after you had your dick in her. That reminds me, I better get tested, don’t know how many rats you’ve been screwin’ since while we were fucking.”

Yeah, I don’t sound the least bit bitter… Nope not at all bitter.

Finn sighs, putting his hands on his hips, “Sweetheart, nothing happened. You have to believe me.”

I cross my eyes, staring him down, “I have to believe you? Okay, let’s say I do believe you and you want me to keep believing and trusting you, you will tell me, right now, truthfully, how many other women have there been since we started this thing between us? Hmm?”

Finn pales, body going tense and he is instantly tumbling over his words trying to find an answer.

“I-I, I don’t think it-it matters. W-we, well see, we never actually, what I mean is…” he takes a deep breath, “Well what about you? How many other men have you been with? HMMM?!” 

I can’t help but chuckle, he is trying to turn this around on me. Alright, I’ll play,

“None Finn. Flirted, sure, but no, I have not been with any other man. And if I had been, I would have told you. I know we were not exclusive, and I would have had no problem with you fooling around with other women. I try to not be the jealous or possessive type. But what I do have a problem with is the fact that you clearly weren’t going to be honest with me. I have a problem with the fact that I don’t know if you were being careful and safe with those other women while also being with me! While you are busy thinking only with your dick, you are forgetting about the repercussions of your actions if you sleep with a someone who has a disease and then you go around sleeping with other people.”

“I trusted you Finn. We had sex without condoms because I knew I was safe and you said you were too. But how can I be sure now that you really were clean? You should have told me there were other people so we could be safe.”

Finn bows his head, shoulder dropping, “I’m sorry Trina… I- I didn’t think…” he lifts his head back up to look me right in the eye, “I’m clean, I swear, I’ve been tested. I will even show you the results. As for that girl at the hotel, nothing happened between us! I made her leave after you left.”

I let out a sigh of relief, a weight being lifted knowing that I haven’t contracted anything because of his carelessness, well, it’s my own fault too. I should never had agreed to go without condoms. I just love the feel of him bare as he fucks me… NO! Trina, do not think about his dick right now. Bad vagina, control yourself. 

“Sorry doesn’t fix this Finn. That night, I was going to ask you if we could make our relationship official. I wanted to be able to call you mine and only mine. I already knew I was yours. I thought maybe you felt the same way. But I guess not.”

I stare at the ground, lightly kicking my feet. I can hear Finn moving closer to me. 

“Sweetheart… Love…” Finn’s croaks, reaching for me.

I shake my head, backing away from him. “Don’t. Just don’t Finn. I’m not your Sweetheart anymore, and I’m sure as hell not your “Love” you proved that last week. You just don’t want to lose a stable fuck buddy. I’m tired of it being casual with a hint of serious, I want more. And you’re not the one to give me what I want. I hope you can find someone who can give you want you want though, have a nice life Finn.”

I turn around and walk away when I hear Finn calling out to me.

“Katrina, sweetheart, don’t walk away, please. I’m sorry, I fucked up. I wasn’t completely honest with you and I should have been. But we had fun right? We can keep having fun without it meaning anything.” 

I can hear the desperation in his voice, but he just is not saying the things I want to hear. 

I look back at him over my shoulder with a sad smile, “That’s the thing Finn. I want to have fun and it mean something. I want Love, not a booty call. Bye Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
